


Take Flight

by ThatNerdyCat15



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lindsey Stirling, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyCat15/pseuds/ThatNerdyCat15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen wakes up to find a note and a quest to save Inquisitor Lavellan. It's not as easy as he would've thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, this is supposed to go with Linsey Stirling's song Take Flight, ans it was based off of the music video.

I woke up, blinking sleep from my eyes, to the sound of someone knocking on my door. I hauled myself out of bed and pulled on my armor as quickly as possible, and descended the ladder, before going and answering the door. One of my men handed me a note.  
“This note was addressed to you, sir.” He said, before saluting and walking away. It was a small note, tied with a red ribbon. It looked like the ribbon that Inquisitor Trevelyan usually wore in her hair. Upon further inspection, I saw the way it was a little frayed on the ends and was slightly faded. This was her ribbon. Quickly, I untied the delicate string before unrolling the parchment.   
‘Find the runed door to find Lavellan’ Were the words on the note. Once they had been read, they disappeared. I stuffed the parchment in my pocket and re-opened the door beside me. Where Skyhold used to be was many stairs, going many different ways. I stepped onto the platform in front of me and my door shut. I looked around, and a blue glow caught my eye. It was a door, covered in runes, and it was on the floor far below, seemingly in thin air. It seemed like the only thing I could do was jump, so I leaped off of the platform. It was almost like I was flying. I landed on another staircase, and I carefully stepped down the stairs, having to jump again at the bottom.   
Eventually, after many more leaps and stairs, I reached the door, and as soon as I touched it, the runes stopped glowing, and I was able to open it. When I looked out of it, I saw a desert, flat and sandy, not containing much more than plants. It wasn’t hot, though. I heard a neigh and turned to see the inquisitor’s favorite horse, Bruce, her Fereldan Forder. I approached him and he nuzzled my pocket where the note was. Raising an eyebrow, I pulled the note out and looked at it. The words were different this time.  
“Cross the desert to cross the lake.” I read aloud, and watched the words disappear again. Shaking my head, I climbed up into Bruce’s saddle, and he took off. It seemed he knew where he was going. I urged him on, feeling like his fastest wasn’t fast enough. Sand flew up behind us, wind whipping his mane and my hair this way and that. Finally we reached a lake, which seemed almost endless. A single rowboat was in the sand ahead of us. I swung out of the saddle and got in the boat, watching as Bruce disappeared before my eyes.  
The water reflected the sky, which was pink with sunset and clouds already. I didn’t think it was that late, but with all of the strange happenings, I wasn't willing to question it. I rowed and rowed, surprised that my arms weren’t getting very tired. Suddenly, the sun sank down over the horizon, and the night sky was covered in clouds. I rowed for a few moments before suddenly, lightning struck around me, and it was pouring rain. Waves rolled around me, and I rowed as fast as I could, trying to escape the storm. Lavellan’s red ribbon flew out of my pocket and sailed away with the wind. Just up ahead, I could see the shore, and a ladder going up from it. It went up into the clouds. The moment I stepped onto the shore, there was no rain. It was all over the lake.   
I started climbing the ladder, and climbed and climbed, until I finally reached the top. A grassy field spread out before me, and mountains stood in the distance. Also, I could see lights. They looked like lanterns. The note fell from my pocket once I was standing on the grassy ground, and I opened it.  
‘Follow the lit lanterns.’ Were the words now. I sighed. They didn’t look very far away. I walked towards them at a brisk pace, wondering why all of this was happening. I wondered if Lavellan was alright.   
“Maker, please let her be alright.” I said under my breath. Once I reached the lanterns, I noticed a door just beyond them. On the handle was a red ribbon. The inquisitor’s red ribbon. Also, a sword and a shield were leaning against it. I picked them up, just in case. I approached the door and opened it, and suddenly, all of the light in the lanterns went out.   
I peered through the door, and saw a few red templars in the room. Behind them, in a metal cage covered in the blue runes I’d seen earlier, was Inquisitor Lavellan. She was dressed in a gown like an elven princess would probably wear, white and red. Her hair was down around her shoulders, instead of tied up with the ribbon, and a delicate crown or circlet was on her head. She saw me and jumped up from her chair, clinging to the bars of the cage.  
“Cullen!” She shouted. The red templars came at me, two warriors and three rogues. I held up my shield, blocking their blows. I slashed one’s leg, and he fell to the ground, before disappearing. Another one came at me, and I parried his attack, bashing him with my shield. He fell back with a cry and disappeared. I went for the archers, blocking every arrow with my shield and bringing them down with just three hits. Once they were all gone, I ran up the stairs to the cage, grabbing the bars of the door. The runes stopped glowing like the door earlier had, and it opened. Lavellan threw her arms around me, and I pulled her against me, closing the little space inbetween us.  
“Lavellan, I-” I started, before everything faded.   
***

“Morning Cullen.” I heard when I sat up. I opened my eyes to see Inquisitor Lavellan sitting on the edge of my bed, pulling on her boots. She smiled at me. I looked around. I was back in my room. It had all been a dream.  
“Are you alright?” She asked. I returned my attention to her, nodding.  
“I just had the strangest dream.” I replied. I saw her red ribbon in her hair, like it usually was. I smiled.  
“I hope it was a good one.” the Inquisitor said. I nodded. She got up and excused herself, saying she needed to go talk to Josephine, before descending my ladder and leaving. I got up and got dressed, wondering why that dream had been so surreal, yet so vivid. I reached into my pocket, and was surprised to feel a piece of parchment. I pulled it out and unrolled it.  
‘You are my hero.  
-Lavellan’  
I smiled. Maybe it hadn’t been just a dream. Maybe she’d dreamed it too.


End file.
